Another Moore
by Breemal10
Summary: Just a short story on the life of Veronica "Ronny" Moore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

A/N: Here is it. 1984 version.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wild Child.<p>

Rusty nudged me. She nodded toward a handsome guy on the other side of the church. I smirked and nudged Ariel. Just like Rusty, I motioned to the guy that was staring at her. She made a face and I rolled my eyes. Nothing was ever good enough for her.

I tried really hard to listen to what my daddy was saying, but I couldn't focus with Ariel's nail polish smell.

"Would you cut that out?" I whispered politely to her.

Ariel looked at me. "No."

I rolled my eyes at my sister.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ariel, Veronica, will you come meet the McCormack's?"<p>

Rusty said something about how handsome the guy was. Ariel and I walked over to them. My daddy introduced us.

"This is Mrs. McCormack." He gestured to the brown-haired woman. "And this is her son-is it Ren?"

"Ren." He confirmed.

"Ren, these are my daughters, Veronica and Ariel." My daddy turned to us. "Ren's going to be new at the high school tomorrow."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Ariel and I said at the same time. Ren kept his gaze on Ariel.

"Hi."

Ariel turned to her friends. "Daddy, me, Ronny and Wendy Jo and Rusty are goin' down for a soda at the high spot, ok?"

Ariel grabbed my arm and started to skip away.

"Ariel, Veronica, I-remember you have school tomorrow."

"We'll be home for supper." She assured our daddy. We all giggled and ran to Edna's car.

"God, is he excellent?" Rusty said.

"Who? The new kid?" Ariel asked. "Ah, he's alright."

"What are you blind? He is gorgeous!" Rusty argued back. I laughed.

"Rusty, you think everyone's gorgeous."

She nudged me. "C'mon, Ronny, you know he's gorgeous."

"He's a little gorgeous." I admitted. A little? Try a lot gorgeous. And it seemed like he already had eyes for Ariel. But everyone had eyes for Ariel. Especially since she had been acting like a wild child. Ever since Bobby died, she'd been acting like a lunatic.

I settled my thoughts as I settled into my seat. We drove along the road as Rusty told us the gossip about Cindy, school whore, having her baby. They were arguing about who the father could be. I offered up Johnny Malls. Wendy Jo immediately shut that down. She said Johnny Malls couldn't get within a mile of Cindy. Then Rusty said it was Dwayne Cabbs, to which Wendy Jo also shot down.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, you'll notice moving up behind us the incredible barfmobile. Crap!" Edna announced.

I looked behind us. Chuck's truck was coming in close.

I liked Chuck...kind of...not really. I thought my big sister could do much better than Chuck Cranston, but I guess she didn't. He was an attractive but sleazy, dirty, and a disrespectful tractor racer. He was no good for Ariel. Of course she'd never listen to me, her sixteen year old sister, when she could basically do anything she wanted.

Chuck pulled up next to us. "Hey girls! Goin' my way?"

All the girls grinned and batted their eyelashes. I laughed and tried to stay out of the way.

"You lonely tonight?" Ariel asked teasingly. I nudged her.

"You wanna race?" Edna asked cockily. "You gotta race."

Chuck looked unimpressed. "What? That piece of junk?"

We encouraged Edna.

"C'mon, Edna!"

"Step on it!"

"You can do it, Edna!"

Chuck laughed and pulled in front of us. We kept cheering for Edna. Chuck pulled to the other lane and we sped up beside him.

"C'mon!" Chuck yelled.

Ariel took of her sweater and threw it in my face. "Take this, Ronny!"

"What?" I mumbled into the sweater and took it off my face. "What're you doin'?"

Ariel gave me a crazy smile and gathered her purse together. She leaned far out the window and I became nervous. The other girls were egging Chuck on, while I tried to talk to Ariel.

"Ariel." I tugged on her leg. "Ariel, please get back in the car."

Ariel ignored me and tossed her bag into Chuck's truck. Then she started to climb out of the car.

"Ariel!" I screamed manically, as she found her grip on Chuck's mirror.

Rusty started freaking out behind me, Wendy Jo was hollering out of the car, and Edna looked like she was just trying to focus on the road.

"Ariel, will you stop it?"

"Get back in the car, Ariel!"

Any protest was completely ignored by her as her body hung outside the car. Her feet we barely dangling inside Edna's car.

"Ariel, stop!"

I saw a semi appear at the top of the hill. I tried to scream to Chuck.

"Chuck, please be careful!" I tried.

"He's testing us!" Chuck yelled back to me.

I rolled my eyes and then widened them at the sight of Ariel standing in between our cars. One foot on Chuck's truck door and one of Edna's car door.

"There's a truck!" Rusty was yelling in my ear.

Everyone was yelling frantically. Even Chuck started yelling when the semi grew closer. It grew closer, closer, closer...

I was almost crying. She was scaring the hell out of me.

"Ariel!"

She fell into Chuck's truck as the semi passed. Edna swerved out of the way and slowed into a ditch.

"Jesus, he should of never let her done that." Rusty rubbed her hair.

I breathed heavily. All the girls asked if I was ok. I smiled and told them I was fine.

The girls were like big sister's to me, especially Rusty and Wendy Jo. I always hung out with them. Ever since Bobby died, I lost a lot of my friends and such because I became so closed off. Ariel never lost hers and hers became mine. I still had a friend or two, but not ones like Rusty or Wendy Jo.

I leaned back into my seat. "Good lord, Ariel is going to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

A/N: Ok, I'm just gonna get this out there...I like Chuck. Ya, he's an asshole and I absolutely do not tolerate abuse in relationships, but I think there is so much more to him that what he displays.

It was really easy to hate him in the 2011 version, but in the 1984, I think it was much more difficult to hate him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Chuck.<p>

We pulled up to the high spot and when the girls spotted Chuck's truck, hell broke loose. The girls got out of the car and stomped over.

"Chuck Cranston, are you crazy?" Rusty yelled. I got out of the car and went around the Ariel's side, as the rest of the girls yelled from Chuck's side.

"You're sick!"

"Ariel, here's your sweater." Rusty threw the sweater into the truck.

"Ariel, are you out of your mind? I could kill you!" Edna said, threateningly.

Ariel laughed. "You almost did, Edna."

All the girls walked into the high spot. Ariel leaned out the window.

"Hey, Edna, you gettin' fries?"

"If I am, you can't have any!"

"Wendy Jo? Wendy Jo!" Ariel yelled.

Wend Jo stopped. "Yes?"

"Bring me Edna's fries." She laughed and went back into the truck.

"Oh, sure." Wendy Jo said sarcastically.

I sighed and leaned into Chucks's truck. Ariel got out and put down a radio.

"What are you doin'?" I asked as she put a tape inside. "If daddy catches you with that, you're in big trouble."

Ariel looked at me. "C'mon, Ronny, have some fun." She pressed play. 'Dancing in the Sheets' by Shalamar started playing. I couldn't help but tap my foot to the music. It was catchy and much better than the church music we listened to at home.

Everyone was tapping, or dancing, or moving, or grooving. Everyone was listening to the music and dancing along in someway.

I loved the moments like those. The ones where everyone could dance a little and not care about getting caught.

Ariel grabbed my hand and we started dancing. I laughed and went along with it. Everything was fun and games until the music stopped.

Ariel and I stopped dancing and stood up straight at the sight of our daddy. He looked shocked and upset. He walked closer to us and pulled out his wallet.

"Your mother didn't think you had any money with you."

He gave me a five dollar bill.

He walked away after that, leaving the rest of us in an awkward silence.

Chuck decided it was time to go not long after that, and Ariel and I got into his truck.

Ariel and Chuck flirted and laughed in the front seat while I stayed silent in the back.

"What's goin' on with you, Ronny?"

I looked up. Chuck was looking at me.

"Nothin'." I dismissed him.

"You're awfully quiet back there."

"It's nothin', Chuck."

"Alright." He turned back to anything but me.

Chuck and I...had a weird relationship. I didn't like him all that much, and Ariel loved him. Chuck liked Ariel and he liked me too. We kind of had that brother-sister relationship, without the deep seeded love part. Believe me, I could hate him for the way he treats Ariel, but in retrospect Chuck wasn't even a bad person. And he kind of cared about me, hence the brother-sister relationship.

Though I did have that relationship with a lot of people, like Willard, Rusty's guy. I loved the goofball. And Woody, Wend Jo's guy. He was tall and muscular and absolutely not afraid of anyone. He and Willard scared away more boys for me than anyone ever could've. Something Bobby used to do for me and Ariel when he was alive.

I sighed in the backseat. I loved this town, my friends, and my life, but Ariel was really starting to piss me off.

* * *

><p>"You don't think, Ariel." I argued.<p>

"Then tell me, Ronny. Tell me what I need to think." She said snotty-like.

"I don't know, ok? I have no idea. But you can't just go puttin' yourself in danger like that."

She scoffed. "I don't need my little sister tellin' me what to do."

She stomped out of my room and I screamed into my pillow.

We fought all the time and it always ended with one of us just storming away in a fit.

* * *

><p>"Give it to me." I grabbed the hairbrush from her hands.<p>

"Who you tryin' to look good for, huh?"

"No one." I grumbled. I wasn't trying to look good for anyone. I just wanted the hairbrush.

Ariel fixed her hair and jeans.

After we finished getting ready for school, Ariel and I went downstairs and put our shoes on. I put on my brown cowboy boots and she put on her red one. I tried not to laugh. She only wore those because daddy hated them.

After that, we went to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: No Dancing.<p>

Woody nudged me jokingly. I laughed and tried to nudge him back. It wasn't easy.

Out almost everyone, secluding Ariel and Rusty, I was closest with Woody. Woody tutored me in Science and Math and we kind of formed a bond over the years.

"Shit, mister, where you goin'?" I heard Willard yell. "Son of a bitch, you're supposed to look."

Woody and I looked behind us to see Willard causing a commotion with the new kid, Ren.

"C'mon, Willard." Woody tried to grab Willard's arm, but he brushed him off and stopped Ren from walking away.

Woody sighed. "Why don't you go on to your class, Ronny." He told me.

I nodded and headed to my class. Hopefully Willard and Ren could work that out or something.

I sat down next to Allen James, failed senior, huge ego. Somehow, I always got stuck next to him.

"Hey, Ronny."

"Hey." I nodded to him.

"You look real pretty today." He smiled smugly.

"Oh, thank you."

Now just because he might've been a little dumb doesn't mean that he wasn't hot. Allen was hot, really hot. He had smooth, black raven hair and deep brown eyes. He was pretty much the opposite of me.

I had shoulder length, curly blonde-hair, kind of like my sister's. I also had the same blue eyes as her, but I didn't think I was as pretty as Ariel was. Not as pretty to get a high school graduate to go out with me. But I guess I was pretty enough for a Senior to talk to me.

"So Ronny, I was wonderin' if you would want to-"

"Mr. James, Mrs. Moore, do you have something to say to the class?"

"No, Miss. Johnson, not at all." Allen said.

Miss. Johnson turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing. I took out some paper and started writing down the notes.

"Psst."

I turned my head slightly to see Allen trying to get my attention.

"What?" I whispered.

"Go out with me."

"What?" I said, confusedly. Did he just ask me to go out with him?

"Go-" He motioned with his hands. "Out-" He pointed outside. "With me." He pointed to himself.

I smiled and bit my lip to cover a laugh. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I nodded.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

* * *

><p>I pushed my tray along as I was in line. Allen was in front me, explaining the details of our date.<p>

"Sounds great." I said when he finished.

"Cool." He nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven."

I smiled and looked over the cafeteria. Wendy Jo was waving me over. I smiled in relief at sat down next to her and Woody.

"Was that Allen James you were talkin' to?" She asked me.

"Ya." I said.

"He givin' you trouble?" Woody asked.

I shook my head. "No, he just...he just-um..."

"He just what?" Rusty pursued me.

"He asked me out on a date."

"What?" Rusty yelled. Wendy Jo hit my arm.

"When?"

"In first period."

Wendy Jo's eyes widened. "And you're telling us now?"

I laughed. "Sorry." I shrugged.

"Just be careful, Ronny." Woody warned me. "I've hear bad things about the James folks."

My eyes fell on Willard and Ren, who were sitting together at a table.

"Rusty, how's about we invite them over to this table?" I pointed to Willard and Ren. She nodded and we walked over to them.

"Willard. Boy, how could you let our new student ear this food." She said dramatically as she grabbed Willard's tray of food. I grabbed Ren's.

"We have some delicious homemade food over there." I nodded toward our table. Wendy Jo came over and dangled some chicken to Willard. Rusty gasped.

"Oh, chicken! Mm, c'mon." She said it like she was talking to a dog. I could see Ren laughing and started to get up. I turned around and placed Ren's tray across from mine at the table. I sat down at me seat as Willard sat down, saying something.

"Dancing. There's no dancin' right?"

Woody nodded. "That's right."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"It's illegal." Willard said.

Ren looked like he didn't believe it. "Jump back."

"That's true." Woody told him.

"Has been for about five or six years." Willard informed him.

"Why?"

Everyone at the table fell silent. Willard hesitated. I knew it was because of me, so I encouraged Willard.

"Go on, tell him."

Willard turned to me for a quick second before looking back at Ren. "Started when a bunch of kids got killed in a car wreck...whole town went bananas, blamin' it on the music, and the liquor, and the dancin'. Now their just convinced it's all a sin."

"Who's convinced?"

"Whole damn town." Woody said.

Ren looked around and then started eating his food. I was just glad that we weren't talking about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Ariel and I walked out of the school together. Chuck's car rolled up.<p>

"Let me in." Ariel said and he opened his door and she climbed over him. She turned to me. "Get in, Ronny."

I shook my head. Chuck's truck had all of his friends in the back. I could deal with Chuck, but his friends I couldn't. "I think I'll catch a ride with Edna."

"Edna left."

"Well, then I'll catch a ride with..." I looked around the parking lot. I noticed Willard getting into a small beetle, Ren's car. "Ren." I ran in front of Chuck's truck and beside Ren's car. I leant down to the window. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Ren nodded. "Get in."

I got inside and Chuck's truck rolled up behind him.

"Hey, you the new kid?" Chuck asked.

Ren nodded and smiled politely...or maybe sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you." Chuck called. "Where'd your tie go?"

Ren laughed and leaned back into his own car to start it. Chuck kept taunting him.

"I thought only pansies wore neck ties."

Ren leaned his head out again. "Oh ya? I thought only assholes use the word pansy." Ren hit the gas and we sped off. I could hear Ariel yelling something as we got out of the school parking lot.

"Either you got jumbo coconut balls or you're really pretty stupid." Willard told Ren.

"Who was that douche bag?"

"Ah, he's just a little weasel but you gotta watch your back."

I hit the back of Willard's head. "Don't listen to Willard, Ren. If his brains were leather, he wouldn't have enough to saddle your june bug."

Willard brought his hand back to hit me. I ducked and hit his head again.

"Ronny! I swear, I'll-"

"You'll do what, Willard?" I asked him teasingly.

"I thought your name was Veronica?" Ren asked me.

"It is." I said. "But everyone calls me Ronny."

"Everyone should call you-"

I hit Willard's head again. "Shut it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bad dates and Bus schedules.<p>

I wore my nicest jeans and nicest top for the date.

I was standing in the living room as Allen told everything about himself to my daddy. Well, almost everything. He told him all the good stuff, the stuff my daddy wanted to hear. When he was impressed enough to let us go, we ran to his car.

"Where you takin' me?" I asked him.

"To the movies, of course."

"Of course." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I blushed when his arm came around me. I looked at Allen and he smiled.<p>

It wasn't long after that when he leaned in to kiss me. He pecked my lips and I smiled, but when I tried to move away, Allen just pulled me closer. I tried to make it obvious that I didn't want to kiss him. When I finally managed to push him away, I got up from my seat and started to walk away.

"Wow." Allen grabbed my arm. "Where the hell are you goin'?"

"I don't know." I tried to take my arm from his grasp. "Can you let go of me?"

"No. I brought you to the movies and I have to bring you home." He tugged me back to my seat.

We sat in silence for the rest of the movie,

* * *

><p>Allen turned off his car. I sat quietly.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He said to me. "I thought you were feelin' it?"

I scoffed softly. "Feelin' it? I was not feelin' it." I reached for the car door. His hand came across my lap and grabbed my hand.

"I really am sorry, Ronny."

I sighed. Maybe I was being a bit over the top with this. I nodded to accept his apology. I grabbed the handle and again his hand grabbed mine.

"Wait."

I turned to him. "Wha-"

His lips smashed onto mine. I kissed him back for all of a minute before I pushed him away, smiled politely, and ran into my house.

* * *

><p>The whole next day of school, I tried to avoid seeing or talking to Allen. I was looking behind me, when I bumped into a tall body.<p>

"Sorry." I looked at them. It was just Woody.

"Hey, you alright?" He grabbed my arm gently.

"Ya, ya." I waved him off. "I'm fine." I went to walk away before Woody grabbed my shoulder, lightly of course.

"How'd your date go?"

"It was..."

Woody's eyebrows raised. I tried to formulate words.

"It was...great. So I'll see you at lunch?" I quickly changed to subject to tutoring.

"Ya, but-"

"Great!" I patted his shoulder and walked past him. "See you then."

* * *

><p>After school, Ariel took me to Chuck's daddy's farm. When we got there, Chuck and all his buddies were smoking it up by his tractor. Ren, Woody, Wendy Jo, Rusty, Willard, Edna and Billy were all down at the other side of the dirt road.<p>

Tractor race. That was what was happening.

I walked over to Ren's side.

"Hey y'all." I greeted them.

"Hey, Ronny." Rusty said as I stood by her and Wendy Jo. "How was your date last night?"

"It was...not all that great, actually."

"What? Why?" Wendy Jo asked me.

"I just don't think I like him much."

"Oh," Wendy Jo said. "That's too bad."

"Well," I shrugged. "What're you gonna do, right?"

Rusty and Wendy Jo nodded and hummed in agreement. Then everything started going. Everyone gave Ren words of advice and encouragement. Ariel walked to the center of the field.

"Hey, Ren! Hey sport!" She yelled. "When this hat flies in the air, you better have your butt in gear." She laughed, thinking she was funny.

I ran up to Ren and gave him a pat on the back. "Ignore her. And some advice, don't back down. If you don't back down, Chuck will."

"You sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm sure." I stepped back down to Rusty.

I wasn't sure at all, but I wanted Ren to win. Even if he smashed into Chuck's tractor, at least he wouldn't have backed down and lost.

Chuck started playing 'Hero' by Bonnie Tyler in hid stereo. He started up his tractor with a cocky smile on his face. Ren started his too, looking more nervous. Ariel built up the suspense before throwing her hat in the air. Immediately everyone started cheering, screaming, and yelling.

"Go, Ren! Go!"

Chuck was stable and confident. Ren was...not those things. Then Ren started to jump and down in his seat. Everyone kept yelling, but I leaned close to Rusty.

"What's he doin'?"

She shook her head. "I got no idea."

Ren kept going straight on toward Chuck. I screamed and yelled, along with everyone else. I changed my mind on the whole 'not backing out' thing.

"Get off, Ren! Jump!"

I saw Chuck stand up and jump into the river. Everyone of his side went running to him. Everyone on our side jumped up and cheered. We all ran for Ren. He jumped up and cheered. Willard jumped on the tractor and gave him a hug. Then we all climbed onto the tractor and gave him a group hug, still cheering for him.

* * *

><p>"I just don't think I like him much." I told Ariel.<p>

"Well, Ronny, there are plenty fish in the river."

I laughed. "I know, I know."

"Hello." Rusty said in my ear. I giggled and pushed past her to walk to my seat.

"Tell me." I heard Ariel say.

"Ok, he has team practice everyday 'til four. On Monday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's he works at the Beamus Mill 'till six. You already knew that right?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, um...he hasn't dated since he's been in town. And late friday nights-" They sat down at the table with me. "By the light of the full moon, he breaks into church yards and bites the heads of live chickens."

I laughed, then I took and fry and put it in my mouth.

"C'mon, Ariel, what is it? Chuck?" Rusty asked. "Look, I never did think he had all his dogs barking anyway. Besides what is wrong about getting a little physiqued over Ren? He's cute! He's from out of town and don't tell me that doesn't curl your toes, Ariel, I know you too well. You wanna have him so bad you probably memorize bus schedules."

I snickered and took another fry.

"And you don't?" Ariel said back.

I laughed and leaned back to give them some space.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hurt so Bad.<p>

I sat on my bed as Ariel complained to me.

"Why don't you just talk to him about it?" I offered.

"He wouldn't understand, Ronny."

"Look, Ariel." I stood up. "There's nothin' wrong with being small town. Why do you want go so far away anyways?"

We were talking about Ariel's college options and how daddy would never let her go off as far as she wanted.

"You wouldn't get it."

I rolled my eyes and sat down and my bed again, re-opening my textbook. "All I know is the farther you go away, the more you'll miss."

Ariel laughed. "That's the point."

"And you're just gonna leave me here?" I asked her, insulted. "You're just gonna go off and leave me here with no one. All y'all are graduating this year. I'm not gonna have anyone left."

It was true. Her, Rusty, Woody, Wendy Jo, Willard, Edna, and everyone else was a senior. Before I knew it, it would be the end of the year. I was sure every single one of them applied to colleges far away from Bomont. Maybe not Willard, but everyone else.

Ariel looked at me thoughtfully. "I wish I could take you with me."

I looked down at my textbook. "I wish Bobby was alive."

"Me too." She said.

* * *

><p>My ear was pressed against the door, trying to listen to my daddy talking to Ariel. She got in late.<p>

"You been drinking?"

"No." Ariel said quietly, I could barely hear her.

"Smoking something?"

"No." She said louder. "I wasn't stealin'. I wasn't gamblin'. I wasn't dancin'. I wasn't readin' books I'm not supposed to. I am late." She yelled.

"Well, who were you with?"

"Ren McCormack." She was quiet again.

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I heard he was a troublemaker."

Ren? A troublemaker? More like, Ren-brought-into-trouble-by-other-people-maker.

Ariel started yelling again. "Just because he hasn't lived in this town for twenty years does not make him a troublemaker!"

"Ariel, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"There ain't nothin' to _do _with me, daddy. You like it or not, this is it. It doesn't get much better."

Ariel's footsteps went up the stairs, past my bedroom and into hers, slamming her door.

* * *

><p>I closed my locker and jumped back when I saw Allen's face directly behind it.<p>

"Allen!"

He smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you 'round."

"Ya." I nodded. "I've been busy with...stuff and...other stuff." I avoided his eyes and closed my locker.

"Well, hey, how about another date?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"Another date with me?"

"No thank you." I smiled and walked away. Allen grabbed my arm.

"Now, wait a minute. Why the hell not?" He gripped my arm.

"Because-" I pried his fingers off me. "I don't want another date with you, Allen."

Allen smirked and leaned against his locker. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

I shook my head. "Fine, fine. One more date and that's it. Then I'm done, got it?"

He nodded. "You got it, baby."

I cringed and walked away.

* * *

><p>I looked around. "This is a club. We are at a club." I said to Allen.<p>

"Yes we are, baby."

"Why'd you bring me here?" I yelled over the music.

Allen put arm around me. "I know you like to dance."

Despite it being half-bar too, I was actually impressed and happy. I loved to dance and there was lot's of it here.

"Fine." I said. "I'm goin' to dance then."

He grabbed my hand. "Let's dance."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the dance floor. 'Hurt's so good' by John Cougar made me feel the beat with my hips and my shoulder. I laughed at Allen's attempts to dance. Despite the foul stench of alcohol, I was having a good time.

_Lord knows there are things we can do, baby_

_Just me and you_

_Come on and make it hurt_

Allen grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

_Hurts so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

* * *

><p>I was dancing my ass off when Allen pulled me aside.<p>

"I need a break." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I turned away, but he shoved the cigarette in my face. "You wanna try?"

"No." I put my hands out to push it away.

"C'mon, Ronny." He pushed it closer to my lips. "Give it a try."

I rolled my eyes and took the cigarette. I inhaled the smoke and started coughing. I gripped Allen's shoulder. He laughed. When I tried to give it back to him, he told me to try it again.

"No." I said and handed him to cigarette. "I don't like it."

Allen flickered the cigarette in an ash tray. "I can give you somethin' you'll like."

"Wha-"

He kissed me hard. My immediate reaction was just shock and then when I figured out what was happening, I tried to push him away. He gripped my waist and pushed my against the wall. I used my hands, elbows, knees, feet, everything to try and get him off of me. Eventually Allen just grabbed my hands and held them tightly. I winced into the kiss.

Then Allen was ripped off of me and someone punched him directly in the face. I looked up to see Ren.

"Ren." I said in surprise. "How are you-what are you-"

Ren grabbed my arm. "We gotta go."

* * *

><p>Willard was helplessly laying on the hood of Ren's car with a cloth on his face.<p>

After Ren found me, who took me to Ariel. She gave me a little hell, but she was mostly just happy and excited to be out and away from Bomont that she couldn't bring herself to care enough. She loved to dance as much as I did. I found out that Ren took them all over the state line to just have a night of dancing and not caring.

Now we were by Ren's car, making fun of Willard.

"Ya know, Rusty, he was fightin' to save your honour." Ariel laughed.

"It's too late." She said.

Willard took the cloth off his face to reveal blood all over him. I laughed. He looked ridiculous. It wasn't long before Willard was falling off the car.

* * *

><p>We laughed as we finished singing the song. And then we crossed the bridge, and it became quiet.<p>

"I hate this bridge." Willard said. "It gives me the creeps."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"How come?" Ren asked.

"You've heard this one." Ariel said. "The infamous Crosby Bridge accident, right, you've heard it?"

Ren smiled. "Nah."

Ariel laughed humourlessly. "Hah, you're missin' out."

"Ariel." I said softly and grabbed her shoulder.

"No, Ronny. I'm gonna tell Ren the story." She said. "'Bout five years ago these kids were playing power tag and they were drunk..."

"Uh huh."

"So one car hits the other one and they both go over the edge of the bridge. Dead."

Ren's smile was gone.

"That's when they started passin' the laws against booze, against dancin' and drinkin'." I said, trying to get away from the subject.

"My father had a field day." Ariel said.

Ren looked confused. "Your father? Why?"

Ariel was silent and I put my arm on her shoulder for comfort. I looked to Ren. "Our older brother died in the accident."

"God, you should've seen Bobby." Rusty started up and I leaned back into my seat to listen to her. "He was like Warren Beatty only taller, wasn't he?"

I smiled and laughed. "Ya."

"Our father went off the deep end. He decided we all needed savin', no matter what. He's gonna personally save this little piss ant town and he's gonna deliver it up to heaven with his daughters sittin' like cherries on top of it." Ariel was out of breath by the end of her rant. She rubbed her head and looked down sadly.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Manners.<p>

I sat at the dinner table with my family, textbook in front of me.

"I called over to Rusty's last night, Ariel."

I looked up at my parents. Ariel ignored them. I watched my dad look at my mom and then back at Ariel.

"I don't understand why you feel it necessary to lie to me."

Without looking up, Ariel said: "I don't know why you find it necessary to check up on me."

"I'm concerned about your well-being, that's all."

Ariel finally looked up. "Well, how come when I'm here at home you're never as interested in what I'm doin' or sayin' as you are when I walk out that door?" She slammed her hand on the table. "Wham! Suddenly you wanna know everything."

"Ariel, I don't know what provoked this outburst but I don't like it-"

Ariel closer her book and stood up and daddy stood up too.

"Anymore than I like not knowing where you were for six hours last night!"

Ariel walked out of the room and my mothers soft voice came into the conversation.

"Shaw, don't you think we could wait-"

"No, I don't think this can wait." He said. "And you know, I'm sick and tired of you coming in on her side. She's going to have to start answering for herself."

Ariel came back into the room with her bag and jacket on. "I don't know what good that will do. You don't listen to me anymore than you listen to her."

He slapped her across the cheek. He didn't slap her hard, but he still slapped her.

My mother and I gasped. My daddy just stood there as Ariel slipped past him. My mother and I stood. My mother walked to my daddy and I ran out the door for Ariel.

"Ariel, please don't run off! Come back inside and-"

"And what, Ronny?" She yelled. "Apologize to each other? That ain't gonna happen and you know it." She walked off.

I sighed heavily as I walked back into the house. My daddy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Veronica."

"No." I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Veronica." He said disbelievingly.

I pounded my feet on the stairs. I stopped half-way and turned back to him. "You've gone mad! Everyone in this whole goddamn town had gone mad! Ever since-" Tears slid down my face. "Ever since Bobby died, everything's been different...and not in the good way." I turned back around and continued to my room. I made sure to slam to door.

* * *

><p>Ariel came to and from our house. She spent as barely anytime at our house. I tried to go with her as much as possible to make sure she didn't do something stupid, and to get a way a little too.<p>

We were going to the store to meet up with Wendy Jo and Woody. We pulled in to see Ren being held to the wall by one guys and two other stood there and talked to him.

"...A senior dance. And he figured only a dumb, son of a bitch, faggot would try that. Is that what you're tryin'?"

Ariel crossed her arms. "He sure the hell is."

The store door opened and Woody ran over to help Ren. "Excuse me girls." He said as he passed Ariel, Edna, and I. He grabbed both guys heads, pushing one into the wall and the other into the other person, trapping both of them. "Get out, Ren. You guys stay there, right there." He said as Ren slipped under his arms and to home free.

"Is he really gonna get us a dance?" Edna asked.

"Yup." Ariel said with confidence.

"'Bout time, McCormack." Wendy Jo said.

Woody nodded. "I'll be there."

"Thanks." Ren nodded and rubbed his neck.

Woody smiled and turned back to the guys he was holding. "Look, don't you have any better manners than that? Did your momma teach you better? Treat animals like that? Huh?"

I laughed and shook my head. God bless those boys souls because they were gonna get it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Protest for the People.<p>

When Ariel came home, she ran straight up to her room and I followed after her. I knocked on her door.

"Ariel?"

"Come in, Ronny."

I opened the door. She was on the bed and her clothes were dirty, but my eyes were on her face. She had a faint bruise on her left eyes and a little, tiny cut on her lip.

"What happened?" I rushed to her.

"It was Chuck."

I shook my head. "That no good snake. I knew he was trouble from the start, but I never expected this." I sat down on her bed and grabbed her hands. "Are you ok?"

She smiled. "Ren kissed me."

I smiled widely. I liked Ren much better than Chuck. "That's great, Ariel."

"Thanks." She leaned back onto the bed. I did the same and felt the softness of the mattress. "Ren's gonna get us a dance and change the law." She sighed. "I wish Bobby was here to see it."

"Ya." I sighed. "Don't you remember how he used to dance?" I laughed.

Ariel laughed too. "He was such a great dancer."

"He put us to shame." I said and looked onto her ceiling. "Bobby was perfect. He had the grades-"

"The girls."

"The friends."

"Than dance moves."

I smiled. "The dance moves. He was the perfect son. He was gonna go places. Now, he's just gone. I-I know it's been three years, but I still think about him everyday of my life."

Ariel grabbed my hand. "Me too."

"I wish he could know Ren."

"Ya." Ariel said dreamily. "He would interrogate him and make sure he was good enough for his little sister and then when he saw how great Ren is, he would become friends with him and invite him over and invite him out. Bobby would've liked Ren."

We were silent for a little while before I spoke again.

"Don't remember when Marty Ress kissed you underneath the bleachers and Bobby found out?"

Ariel laughed. "And he made Marty apologize because he thought Marty made me kiss him."

"When you were actually the one who _made _Marty kiss you."

We both laughed.

Ariel gasped lightly in remembrance of another memory. "Or that time when Jones Barker said that you were so dumb you could throw yourself on the ground and miss. Bobby found out and he-"

"He made the kid say the alphabet backwards and told him if he couldn't do that, then he had no right to insult nobody."

We both laughed again and then it was silent.

"I really do miss him." I said.

Ariel squeezed my hand. "Me too."

* * *

><p>I sat beside Wendy Jo, and we sat behind Woody, Willard and Edna. Ariel and Rusty were standing somewhere in the room.<p>

"Now we can consider any new business." Chattering commenced in the room and the judge was having none of it. "Wha-Excuse me. Before we begin, I just want to remind all you kids that we're conductin' an official meetin'. We're not gonna tolerate any disturbances. Ok, the floor is now open for any new business."

Ren immediately stood up. "My name is Ren McCormack and I would like the move, on behalf of most of the senior class of Bomont High School, that the law against public dancing within the town limits of Bomont be abolished."

I clapped and cheer like all the other teenagers in the room. My dad leaned forward and coughed into his microphone.

"Uh-Mr. Chairman, could I address myself to this?"

"You bet."

"Even if this was not a law, which it is, I'm afraid I would have a lot of difficulty endorsing an enterprise which is as fraught with genuine peril as I believe this one to be. Besides the liquor and the drugs, which always seem to accompany such an event, the thing that distresses me even more, Ren, is the spiritual corruption that can be involved. These dances and this kind of music can be destructive and...uh, Ren, I'm afraid you're gonna find that most of the people in our community are going to agree with me on this."

There were many adults saying 'I do' and 'I agree', some clapping but not a whole lot else.

"I believe a vote is in order on the motion."

Wait, what? They were just going to dismiss it like that?

"For all those opposed-" The judge raised his hand.

"Uh, excuse me." Ren started and all the teachers started talking. "I would just like to say something."

"They can't do that, can they?" Willard asked.

I scoffed and shook my head. "They can do whatever the hell they want."

The judge hit his ladle on his table. Eleanor, a friend of my mother's stood up.

"It is outrageous." She turned to Ren. "If you think that you-"

"Eleanor." My mother said softly, like her voice always is. "Sit down." Eleanor sat down and my mother sighed. "I think Mr. McCormack has a right to be heard." She said.

I smiled and clapped. I loved my mother. All of the teenagers cheered as Ren made his way to the podium in front of all the court.

"I just-I just wanted to say a few words about this motion, so that you wouldn't think we were encouraging destruction." He stopped and unfolded a sheet of paper and read from it. "From the oldest times, people danced for a number of reasons; They danced in prayer, or so that they're crops would be plentiful, or so that their hunt would be good, and they danced to stay physically fit and show their community spirit. And they danced to celebrate and-" He looked away from his paper. "That is the dancin' that we're talkin' about.

Aren't we told in 149," He opened his bible and quoted. "Praise ye the lord. Sing unto the lord a new song. Let them praise his name in the dance." Their were some 'amen's' and Ren shut his bible and walked closer to the judges. "It was king David. King David, who-who we read about and Samuel. And-and what did David do? What did David do?" He looked into his bible. "What did David do?" He muttered. He then quickly pointed to a spot in his bible. "David danced before the lord with all his might." He showed the court the book. "Leaping and dancing before the lord." He slammed his hand down in front of my father. "Leaping and dancing." He turned back to the audience.

"The ecclesiastes assures us that there is a time for every purpose under heaven; A time to laugh, and a time to weep, a time to mourn, and there _is _a time to dance." He turned to the judges. "And there was a time for this law, but not anymore. See, this is our time to dance. It is our way of-of celebrating life. That's the way it was in the beginning." He held up the bible. "That's the way it's always been. That's the way it should be now." Ren snatched his paper from the podium and walked back to his seat.

Hope was lost when the court refused Ren's petition and everyone just went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Not the Best Night Ever.<p>

I bounced out of church.

My daddy made a little speech before we started church. He mentioned the senior dance that was happening in Bason and the old roller mill. And then he didn't set down any rules or declare it not happen, he simply said to pray for them and that was it.

I was happy. My daddy had basically given the 'ok' for the dance. Also, Ariel and daddy finally had forgiven each other, so things were a lot better around the house. Things were better all around. Church, school, and home. I was the happiest I'd ever been in weeks.

"Ronny!" Edna yelled. "You comin' or what?"

"Comin'" I said as I ran to her and got on the back of her dirt bike. We were going to decorate for the dance. Us and every other teenager in Bomont.

We cleaned up the whole inside, making it actually look presentable.

I sighed happily when we finished. I was happy for the seniors to finally get a chance. Was I jealous? Definitely. But not enough to ruin something this good for them.

Ariel put her arm around me. "How's it look?"

"Like a dance is about to happen." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful, Ariel." I told her.<p>

Ariel was wearing a very nice and respectable, not _too_ respectable, pink dress. Her hair was curled tightly instead of loosely like usual. She looked beautiful.

"Thanks, Ronny." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I watched her walk out the door and into Ren's car. My parents watched from the window and then said that they were going to 'go out'. Ya, I knew where they were going. They were going to watch from afar, the dance.

"Can I go to high spot then?" I asked. "Some of my friends are hangin' around down there."

"Yes, honey." My mom said. I smiled and grabbed my jacket.

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot and I waited for my coke.<p>

"Ronny."

I turned around. "Allen."

He took a couple steps toward me. "I'm sorry 'bout the party."

"Don't be." I said sarcastically. "You only put a cigarette in my mouth and then kissed me when I didn't wanna be kissed. No big deal, right?" I turned away from him.

He chuckled and put his hand on my back. I stepped away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." I turned and walked out of the high spot. The coke wasn't that important.

Allen followed me out. When he grabbed my arm and pulled me around back of the high spot, I knew I was in trouble. He pushed his mouth on mine. He grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall and pressed his body on me. I couldn't move, make sounds, or do anything.

I managed to get my mouth free eventually. "Get off me, you dog!"

He slapped me across the face. "Shut up."

I could feel myself started to cry as he tried to take of my jacket. I felt completely and utterly hopeless.

"Allen, please don't." I begged, my voice losing its strong and sharp edge. "Please-" I gasped at the sudden air around me. Allen was ripped off of me. I looked at the two bodies on the ground. For a second I thought that it could be Ren, but just looking now, it was obvious it wasn't.

"You son of a bitch."

I knew that voice. It was Chuck. I blinked my eyes and he became recognizable as he was beating the life out of Allen.

"Chuck?" I said breathlessly. I regained motion in my body when I noticed that Allen was unresponsive. "Chuck!" I pushed myself into him with all my weight. That was the only way I could ever more Chuck.

He fell onto the ground and moved me off of him. He tried to go after Allen again.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

I grabbed Chuck's jacket. "No, you're not."

He looked at me like I went insane. "Didn't he just-"

"It doesn't matter." I tried to stand, but ending up leaning on Chuck for support. When I stood I pushed him away. "Go away, Chuck."

"That's the thank you I get?"

"No." I spun around and slapped him across the cheek. "That's what you get. That's for hittin' my sister, for hittin' Ren, for hittin' Willard and-and any other person you've ever beat up. You-you're so mean!" I couldn't come up with a better insult.

I tried to walk away, but I fell onto the ground. I let out a sob and I felt Chuck's hand on my back. I let him help me sit up and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry for your sister, I really am." He said. "But I'm not sorry for Ren and Willard and any other person I've ever beat up."

I nodded and looked at him. His face was bloody. "What happened?" I asked, not of concern but of curiosity.

Chuck laughed. "I actually just got my ass kicked by your friend McCormack."

I laughed. "You deserved it."

"Ya, I did."

I laughed quickly and softly. We sat in silence for a long while until I stood up.

"You gonna give me a ride home or what?"

* * *

><p>I opened Chuck's truck door. "Thanks for the ride, Chuck."<p>

"Ya." He said. "Let me know if that guy gives you anymore trouble, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around."

"See you 'round, Ronny." He drove off.

I walked into the house. It was late, but not that late. Still, no one was home yet.

* * *

><p>"Ronny!"<p>

I was being shaken awake. "Ariel." I leaned up. "How was the dance?" I asked her as I rubbed my eyes.

"It was-" She sighed dreamily. "The best night of my life."

I grinned. "Good."

"How was your night?"

"Um..." I pretended to think. "Not the best night of my life. Ya, Allen pulled a stunt at the high spot."

"What?" She sat down on my bed, still done-up with her makeup and whatnot. "What happened?"

"He just kissed me again when I didn't wanna be kissed." I said.

"Well, at least you were strong enough to fight him off." She smiled and bumped my shoulder.

I hesitated. "Ya. Ya, I don't think he'll be comin' around me anymore."

"Good." She said and stood up. She walked to my door and turned off my light again. "Goodnight, Ronny."

"Goodnight."


End file.
